


but a shadow's bliss

by Darnaguen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla - Fandom
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Face Punching, Ficlet, Mild Blood, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Just some spontaneous 5AM ficlet. Damn you, Ubisoft.
Relationships: Eivor/Basim Ibn Ishaq
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	but a shadow's bliss

–

“I imagine I deserved that.”

He touches fingers too delicate to be a tool of death to his split bottom lip with an arched brow; the blood glittering and dark like his gaze dripping into his beard. It does nothing to mar his visage.

But then it wouldn’t, would it?

His voice remains mild, infuriatingly so, and she wants to shake the passion free from behind his eyes, where it simmers and burns her skin every time she feels his eyes on her. 

(A warning against predators, she’s told herself.)

She sighs, flexing her bloodied knuckles. “I don’t know, Basim. Did you?”

The corners of his generous mouth lift slightly.

“I must have, for you to save your ire for a private setting.”

She rolls her eyes and turns, wondering why she even bothered, the sunlight and laughter beckoning her beyond the stable doors.

“Wait.”

The hand on her forearm flashes her back into a memory – a real one, this time – of a strong arm pressing her against a hard body, of a cold blade kissing her throat. She stills, shivers, and takes a deep breath.

A chuckle, closer to her ear than she’d calculated.

“My blade is as sheathed as yours, Eivor.”

She forces her shoulders down, her posture to relax as his thumb idly sweeps the underside of her arm. Closes her eyes and listens.

Hers is not the only breath coming out ragged in the dark.

“Hmm.” She tilts her head – much like Synin, she reckons. 

“Is it?”

–


End file.
